El concurso
El concurso es el episodio 47 de los nuevos aliados de cristal 2 Sinopsis Topacio imperial Entra a un concurso de canto pero no sabe quienes son sus contrincantes Personajes Xp topacio imperial Topacio imperial(chico) Ópalo(capitana)(antagonista) Perla verde Green pearl Perla naranja perla gris oro perla anaranjada plata X(cameo) p(cameo) W(cameo) Esmeralda brasi azabache Episodio (el episodio inicia con xp sentado en el cuartel y llega topacio imperial muy emocionada) Xp:que pasa? Topacio imperial:me inscribi a un concurso de canto Xp:genial! (tiempo despues) Topacio imperial:(cantando)Let me be a free gem! i wanna reach the stars! with you tonight!! (de repente una carta llega y cae cerca de ella) Topacio imperial;huh? (topacio imperial la toma y la lee) Topacio imperial:TU NO GANARAS!! TONTA! atentamente: las gemas brillantes (tiempo despues en el concurso) Xp:que pasa topacio? Topacio imperial:Xp,quiero que vuelvas a ser el lider Xp:esta bien Esmeralda:hmmm... Voz:Es el turno de las gemas brillantes! (ópalo sube al escenario junto a green pearl, perla verde,perla naranja y perla gris) Ópalo:(Cantando)Lets go to the speed of light perla gris:(cantando)Bright stars the space go to visit now! perla naranja:(cantando) i´m living my days happy and free Perla verde:(cantando)The live is to Be free and enjoy it! Green pearl:(cantando)the planet has been made to be free and alive! (tiempo despues) Voz:ahora es el turno de Topacio imperial (topacio imperial sube al escenario) Topacio imperial:(cantando)Let me be a free gem! i wanna reach the stars! with you tonight!! Everybody lets to sing my song ,don´t be like that gems! everything in this planet is so wonderful We have one Contrary like ,fire,ice,water,earth. everyone! tell me, you can feel the moonshine in your night! And you can feel the sunshine in the day! (topacio imperial deja caer su microfono y sale corriendo del escenario) Xp:oh no! (en otra parte del escenario) Ópalo(capitana):Genial! (tiempo despues) Voz:y el ganador del concurso es...las gemas brillantes! (la escena cambia a xp en el cuartel buscando a topacio imperial) Xp:topacio imperial!,querida! (topacio imperial sale del laboratorio de ópalo(capitana) con la boca llena de un mineral muy extraño y topacio imperial le da una nota) Xp:(leyendo) xperience,me retiro de cantar! ya no quiero que mi tonta habilidad dañe a las demas por eso puse un liquido que se solidifico en mi boca para ya no abrir mi tonta bocota nunca y no hacer que las demas se molesten! soy una tonta por hacer lo que hice con ópalo y contigo y llama a ópalo y a las perlas y que vengan a hablar conmigo atte:topacio imperial Xp:topacio? eso no es normal en ti,que ocurre? (topacio imperial escribe en un blog de notas y se lo muestra a xp) Xp(leyendo):No me gusta tener problemas con las gemas,por eso te di el cargo a ti (tiempo despues) Xp:perlas!,ópalo! vengan! (Topacio imperial comenza a levitar y se acerca las gemas) Ópalo(Capitana):quita a ese salero que tienes detras de ti xp! (Topacio imperial escribe en el blog de notas y se lo muestra a ópalo) ópalo:(leyendo)tengo la maldita boca pegada porque me hicieron sentir mal! (ópalo carga a topacio imperial a afuera del cuartel y la arroja a el mar ) Xp:oye tonta!!! Perla verde:quieres que te arrojemos a ti tambien! topacio verde! Xp:Ja! antes ustedes se van porque a quien arrojo esta idiota no es la lider ya,si no que lo soy yo! (llega perla anaranjada) Perla verde:eso no me importa! (xp las paraliza y las pone en el calabozo en una mesa de tortura) Xp:las tontas gemas tecnicas no me sirven ni las ayudantes asi que las puedo dejar aqui encadenadas sin que se puedan mover o hacerlas estatuas hasta puedo hacer que sus gemas se rompan pero ustedes no se corromperan! (Xp toma a ópalo(capitana) , perla verde,green pearl, perla naranja y perla gris y las encadena en el calabozo) Xp:luego volvere y las corrompere! (llega topacio imperial y se tira al suelo a llorar) Xp:ya,calma topacio (llegan brasi y esmeralda) Esme:Xp,brasi,perla anaranjada)puedo hablar con ustedes afuera un momento? Xp:ok (salen y ven a oro y plata hablando con Y) Xp:zafiro amarillo!? Continuara... Categoría:Hechas por Xperience40 Categoría:Fan Fics de Xperience40 Categoría:Capitulos de Xperience40 Categoría:Los nuevos aliados de cristal 2